criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silver Lining
The Silver Lining is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fortieth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot After hearing a howl from the woods, Silvano and the player headed into the woods. When they reached a woodland clearing, they found the mauled body of news reporter and supposed werewolf Fenrir Lupus, mauled to death and his arm torn off. Despite the victim's so-called rumors, Dom quickly confirmed that his autopsy results showed that Fenrir was 100% human and not a werewolf. They then suspected Katrina Macerno, who had found the body, as well prophet Camilla Waller, former doctor Simon Strange and family heir Ryan Walker. They then heard sounds from the animal enclosure, leading them to suspect hunter Axel Cobrabacker and the victim's brother Victor Lupus. Soon after, the detectives found an abandoned hospital in the woods near the victim's body. Then Dom said that from the sharp implement they found, he was sure that the killer was a werewolf. Shortly after, Vito told the detectives that Victor was doing a ritual to stop his brother's killer, but the duo stopped them. After finding motives, Vito informed them of a dead body of a werewolf in the woods. They collected the werewolf's body, who Dom found was to be family heir Ryan Walker, and from the blood on his claws, was Fenrir's killer. That meant they had the accomplice to Fenrir's murder and Ryan's killer still out there. Despite the tense case, the team arrested Victor for the murder. Victor denied all of the evidence and said that both of his brothers had betrayed him. As a confused Silvano asked what he meant, Victor explained that the two had abandoned him. He then explained that Ryan was his half-brother, half human and half werewolf and that Fenrir was only human despite being biologically related to him. He explained how he and Fenrir had been playing in the forest when they were 17 when they were attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf, and Ryan's father, had bitten Victor and the bite turned him into a werewolf. As Victor was bitten, the village casted him out and Victor then was raised by wolf clans in the Alps mountains north of Aurelia. Years later, when he returned, he found out that his brother had been weaving stories about how he was a "werewolf", which made him snap. He ordered his half brother to kill him at the full moon, and then shot him when Ryan tried to give himself in. As a result of the homicide, Judge Rodriguez felt that Victor should be put in a maximum security prison cell with no windows to prevent him from hurting anyone. After the trial, Angelica Macerno demanded to see Silvano and the player. When the player and Silvano went to see her in the interrogation room, Angelica told them how she had made a decision and told her son that he would be disowned by her for being a disgrace. This resulted in Silvano leaving the station in tears. The player and Jason then traced a bloodstained substance on his discarded tie to the nearby abandoned hospital. After finding his brooch in a waste basket, they found a disheveled Silvano sobbing in the corner. Jason then told his boyfriend that he would take good care of him and then asked him to move in with him as he was disowned. A teary Silvano then kissed Jason and said thanks to him and the player for going after him. Meanwhile, Axel told them that he had found a body, which Lydia and the player found mutilated in the form of the Reaper's name. Dom then examined the third body of the case before telling them that the victim, Nick Waller was killed in the same way as the Reaper's other victims. He then told them to consult Simon Strange as he had examined the other victims' bodies while he went to inform Camilla himself about her husband's death. Dr. Strange then explained that the Reaper's MO was always the same, but there was little similarities between the victims so he couldn't find any good connections between all of the victims. After these events, the team prepared to find more on the Reaper, as Halloween stood two days away. Summary Victim *'Fenrir Lupus' (found mauled to death in a woodland clearing) *'Ryan Walker' (Fenrir's killer, shot dead in the woods) Murder Weapon *'Werewolf' *'Silver Bullet' Killer *'Victor Lupus' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect has fleas *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect eats pork ribs Profile *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect has fleas *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect eats pork ribs Profile *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect has fleas *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect eats pork ribs Profile *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect has fleas *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect eats pork ribs Profile *The suspect has a mole *The suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer has fleas. *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Mauled Arm, Wallet; New Suspect: Katrina Macerno) *Talk to Katrina Macerno about the mauled body she discovered. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Camilla Waller about the business card. (New Crime Scene: Animal Farm) *Investigate Animal Farm. (Clues: Locked Case, Brooch’s Crest) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Doctor’s Bag; New Suspect: Simon Strange) *Ask Simon Strange how he knew the victim. *Examine Brooch’s Crest. (Result: Crest Identified; New Suspect: Ryan Walker) *Ask Ryan Walker if he knew the victim. *Examine Mauled Arm. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fleas) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Animal Enclosure. (Clues: Shoulder Bag, Photo of Men, Torn Paper) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Interrogate Axel about his gun. (Attribute: Axel uses hair pomade and has fleas) *Examine Photo of Men. (Result: Victim's Brother Identified; New Suspect: Victor Lupus) *Interrogate Victor Lupus about his brother’s murder. (Attribute: Victor has fleas) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Note to Victim; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Hospital) *Investigate Abandoned Hospital. (Clues: Trash Can, Ruined Poster, Smashed Crystal Ball) *Examine Smashed Crystal Ball. (Result: Scribed Message) *Make Camilla explain the scribed message. (Attribute: Camilla has fleas and uses hair pomade) *Examine Ruined Poster. (Result: Defaced Details) *Ask Katrina why the victim called her a witch. (Attribute: Katrina uses hair pomade) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sharp Implement) *Analyze Sharp Implement. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs, Katrina eats pork ribs) *Murder Weapon Found: Werewolf. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Convince Victor to stop his ritual to curse his brother's killer. (Attribute: Victor uses hair pomade and eats pork ribs; New Crime Scene: Hospital Chairs) *Investigate Hospital Chairs. (Clues: Torn Paper, Defaced Sign) *Examine Defaced Sign. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examine Brown Flakes. (Result: Beef and Stout Pie) *Ask Simon why the victim defaced his doctor’s sign. (Attribute: Simon eats pork ribs, has fleas and uses hair pomade) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (06:00:00) *Make Axel explain his court order about what the victim owes him. (Attribute: Axel has fleas and uses hair pomade, Camilla eats pork ribs) *Investigate Woodland Trees. (Clues: Werewolf Body Body, Pile of Leaves) *Autopsy Ryan’s Body. (18:00;00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Disassembled Pieces) *Examine Disassembled Pieces. (Result: Silver Gun) *Analyze Silver Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Silver Bullet; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (4/6). (No stars) What Goes Bump in the Night (4/6) *Go see what Angelica Macerno wants now. *Tell Jason Ashton about Silvano's vanishing. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clue: Silvano's Tie) *Examine Silvano's Tie. (Reward: Bloodstained Substance) *Examine Bloodstained Substance. (Result: Iodine) *Investigate Abandoned Hospital. (Clue: Spilled Waste Basket) *Examine Waste Basket. (Result: Silvano's Brooch) *Comfort Silvano Macerno with Jason. (Reward: Werewolf Mask) *See what Axel Cobrabacker has to say. *Investigate Animal Enclosure. (Clue: Mutilated Body) *Autopsy Mutilated Body. (12:00:00) *Ask Simon Strange if he noticed any connections between the victims. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning that every difficulty or setback that causes harm, also contains a potential for a beneficent outcome. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks